


Where We Met

by Devil_In_Disguise



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_In_Disguise/pseuds/Devil_In_Disguise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver has planned a surprise for Barry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where We Met

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starrxlorrd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrxlorrd/gifts).



> Hi Everyone!  
> I know I have so much to finish writing (namely the next chapter of Far More Than A Number and a fic I promised Amie) but I got this idea today and I wanted to write it up real quick for Robby because he has been having a rough couple of day. Robby, ILY, and I'm always here for you if you need me. I hope you like the story. Everyone else, Enjoy!
> 
> Oliver: Great, can't wait to see how me and Barry are tortured in this fic. *readies bow*  
> Me: Actually it's just smut. Sex with a little fluffy romance thrown in.  
> Oliver: *drops bow out of pure shock*

Oliver wished that speed limits didn’t exist as he drove along the far too busy Star City streets with no other thoughts but his destination and the amazing man behind filling his head. He speeded the motorcycle up just a little more as the former Queen Consolidated building, now Palmer Tech building came into view.

He skidded to a stop as he cruised into the parking garage, hopping off the bike and turning around and holding out his hand to Barry to help him off. His partner blushed, and god did Oliver love it when he did that, before taking the offered hand and clambering off the bike.

“What are we doing here?” Barry questioned with a confused note in his voice. Oliver wasn’t surprised at his confusion. He had arrived in Central City unexpectedly, allowed Barry to run them back to Starling where they had dinner together in a rooftop restaurant overlooking the docks. Then they had come down to his bike (which he had already parked outside the restaurant in preparation) ad driven here of all places. But Oliver had something special planned. “Just follow me.” He responded, squeezing Barry’s hand lightly as he begun to walk.

He unlocked the doors to the building with a special access card Felicity had given him when he had told her of this idea. It had taken a promise of full rights to tease him about what a sappy romantic he is for two weeks (she’d tried for a month, but he’d beat her down), along with paying for all her ‘on the job’ Big Belly Burger for a month. Why she needs him to pay for her fast food when she’s the billionaire now, he does not know, but he’d really wanted to do this so he’d agreed.

He led Barry through the building, silent except for their footsteps and dimly lit by a few of the florescent lights, until they reached the elevator which took them down two floors to the Applied Sciences division. They stepped off the elevator and into the room, moving through various projects until they reach an open area in the center, a large, soft-looking bed on the usually bare floor.

“What’s going on Oliver?” Barry queried and he turned to his boyfriend, choking down the flutter of nerves in his stomach. He’d been so sure of this idea but now that he was actually doing it, he found himself second guessing. “Not so long ago, I stood in this very spot, trying to solve a case of a break in at my company, when a man walked into the room.” Barry smiled softly, alleviating some of Oliver’s nervousness.

“I remember, I believe the first thing you did was ask him if his parents knew he was here. Questioning whether or not he was an adult no doubt.” Barry gave a slight mock scowl as he spoke and Oliver let out a chuckle as he pulled Barry into his arms. “Yes, well now I have gotten to know him, and I know that he is most definitely an adult.” Barry tried to raise an eyebrow at him (and failed miserably but adorably). “Oh really?” He allowed a brief smirk to grace his face. “Yes, really.” The smirk slid off in favor of a serious look as he went on.

“But more importantly, I’ve come to know that he is an incredible person who I cannot live without. He is someone who sees the best in me despite being shown the worst at times. He is someone who is there for me no matter what. Someone that I would do anything for. Someone who makes me smile, and laugh, and love like I never have in my entire life. Someone who loves me in return.” Barry’s eyes glistened in the low light. “He sounds wonderful.” Oliver pressed a chaste kiss to Barry’s lips. “You are. And that is why we are here, because I want make love to you in the same spot where you first came into my life and changed it forever. For the better.”

There was a moment of pure silence before Barry gently pushed him back onto the bed and climbed on top of him.

“You know, if I told people what an adorable, cuddly, romantic sweetheart you actually are beneath all that brooding they’d never believe me.” Barry commented as he leaned down for a kiss. Oliver took advantage of the moment and flipped them over so he was on top without breaking their locked lips. “Good. I have a reputation to uphold.” He joked as he pulled back. Barry rolled his eyes fondly before pulling Oliver back in.

It was all of a half second before their clothes were strewn on the floor beside the bed. Oliver shook his head at his lover’s impatience, but happily began moving his lip down Barry’s jawline, then onto his neck, then onto his chest. He peppered kisses all across the smooth surface until reaching a nipple which he promptly sucked into his mouth, swirling his tongue slowly as Barry arched his back slightly. He continued the treatment until Barry was whimpering softly. He then moved back across the surface of Barry’s chest to reach the other nipple, giving it the same attention.

“Mmmmm Oliver.” Barry moaned out his name as he gave the second nipple one last lick before moving down Barry’s abs past his crotch and onto his inner thighs, licking his way back up to Barry’s already hard cock. When he got to it he gave a long lick up the underside of the shaft before going to suck the tip into his mouth.

Barry stopped him to his surprise, motioning for him to move. He allowed his lover to maneuver him until he was upside down on top of Barry. He was a little confused at what his boyfriend was planning but it soon became clear as Barry sucked Oliver’s cock into his mouth at the same time Oliver sucked Barry’s cock into his mouth. He groaned loudly around Barry’s cock making the younger man moan in response.

They matched each other’s pace as they bobbed up and down in unison, the only difference in rhythm being the brief periods where Barry couldn’t control the vibrations of his tongue. It was one of the most incredible and intimate things Oliver had ever experienced, and he would honestly thinks he’d be able to live happy for the rest of his life if it never ended. But all too soon he feels his release edging too close, and as wonderful as this was, he’d haggled with Felicity and carried a bed into Palmer Tech (earning some very weird looks from some late-to-leave workers) to make love to his Barry in the spot they met in.

With one more bob he pulled off Barry who did the same to him. He quickly turned around and grabbed out the lube he’d stashed under the pillows, squirting some onto his fingers. He typically liked to take this slow, build Barry up until he was writhing and begging, but he knew that neither of them was going to last that long tonight. He pushed the first finger in quickly but carefully, not wanting to hurt his love. He watched Barry’s face for any signs of pain as he pumped the finger in and out for a minute before adding a second, and then a third.

As soon as Barry was sufficiently stretched open Oliver pulled his finger out, just barely brushing Barry’s prostate and went to grab the lube again. However, before he could even move his arm toward the bottle Barry had his cock lubed up with in a flurry of hands. He smiled down at his lover, giving him a long kiss on the lips. “How do you want it?” He asked, lips a mere inch away from Barry’s. “Just like this, so I can see your gorgeous face the entire time.” Oliver’s smile grew as Barry’s hands came up to cup said gorgeous face and he lined his cock up with Barry’s hole.

He pushed into his lover inch by inch, his eyes never leaving Barry’s until he was fully encased in the younger man’s tight heat. He kissed Barry deeply as he paused to allow them both to adjust. A minute later he pulled himself back out of Barry almost all the way before pushing back in, hard and deep.

He tried to keep the pace slow, but they were both already so close and his thrusts seemed to speed up without permission. He was going to burst any second now, but Barry was closer. He kissed Barry once more as one of his hands cupped the back of his lover neck and the other slid down to grip Barry’s cock. It only took a few firm strokes for Barry to spill his load in between their bodies as he cried out Oliver’s name. Oliver continued to thrust into him, helping him ride out his climax, but the sheer power of Barry’s release had made him lose control of his speed force and he was vibrating hard around Oliver’s cock. Oliver finally came just as the last drops of Barry’s come spurted from his cock. He shouted Barry’s name in pure ecstasy as he released into his lover.

After riding out his own climax, Oliver collapsed on top of his lover, pressing a sloppy kiss to Barry’s lips which the Central City hero returned just as sloppily. They laid there in silence apart from their heavy breathing for what felt like hours, after which Barry helpfully used his speed to clean them both up and change the sheets on the bed into fresh ones that Oliver had intelligently put into a basket beside the bed. The two then crashed back onto the bed. Curling up against each other’s nude bodies.

“Are you sure it’s alright for us to stay here?” Barry had to ask even though he really didn’t want to move a muscle. “Felicity promised me she’d keep the building shut down until noon tomorrow, and she turned off all the access cards except mine until that time. We should be up by then, but I set an alarm on my phone just in case.” Oliver responded as he pulled Barry tighter into his arms. Barry nuzzled into Oliver’s chest contently.

“So you pick me up in Central, take me to an amazing dinner, and then this. Am I forgetting something special about today?” Oliver shrugged. “No, I just wanted to do this for you. Because I love you more than almost anything else in this world.” Barry looked up at him, once again trying and failing to raise an eyebrow. “Almost anything?” Oliver looked down at his lover and pulled on arm free. “Thea still beats you out, but only by this much.” He explained holding his index finger and thumb about an inch apart. Barry grinned at him. “I can live with that. And I love you too.”

They shared one last kiss before drifting off into a blissful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Oliver: I can't believe it. There really was no pain. Just romance and sex. There's hope for you yet! *swings away to go see Barry*  
> Me: YAYYYYY!!! This isn't going to last long, but YAYYYYY!!!!!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed that, especially you Robby. As always, any and all comments a greatly appreciated as they motivate me and help me to grow as a writer. I'll see you all soon, and remember, NEVER STOP WRITING!


End file.
